Wandless Magic
by I want a fez
Summary: Set in HBP, not compliant. Rated T because I can. There's a new subject and professor at Hogwarts, but is Professor Evelyn Morgan who she seems? *I'm currently writing original fiction, so all stories of mine are on hiatus. Sorry for any inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow, people! I found this from aaaaaages ago, and thought "man that sucks, I'll continue writing it!" Yeah. My brain works in strange and mysterious ways. Only the cappuchin monks know how it works. Did you know they're named after the cappuchin monkey, and that the cappuchino is named after their cloaks? That must be the most awesome thing ever. Being in an organisation named after a type of monkey. I want one. A monkey, I mean, not a monk. Although, one of those would be cool too. My own personal monk. He could worship me. He should. You should. Gifts can be sent to _321 Awesome Street, Iamcoolville, Randomland 65 4321._ Please no human or animal sacrifices, even roasted ones. Especially no chicken. That stuff grows more germs in the time it'd take to get here than a petri dish does in its lifetime. Gross.**

It was not unusual to see a teacher on board the Hogwarts Express at the start of the year. It was not unusual also to see that teacher conversing with the students around them. However, it was unusual for that teacher to be the same age as the students they were talking to.

These were the exact thoughts that went through the mind of Harry Potter as Luna introduced himself, Hermione and Ron to the latest addition to the Hogwarts staff.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, this is Professor Morgan," Luna explained in her usual airy manner.

"Please, call me Evelyn," The Professor insisted, smiling politely. She had short, spikey red hair and was wearing a long blue dress that looked as though it belonged in the french renaissance.

"And Prof-"

"Please, Evelyn will do."

"Sorry, Evelyn, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Luna continued, gesturing to each of them in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Evelyn said, still not seeming to recognize Harry; after all, most people did these days. The three smiled back at Evelyn, as Harry began to realize that she looked uncannily like Luna. He was beginning to wonder if they were related and was about to ask when his train of thought was interrupted by the compartment door opening.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A familiar voice asked. Harry looked up to see the scarred face of Remus Lupin.

"Oh, sure, of course," Evelyn said, shuffling toward the window to make room. "You're obviously a professor, and I hate to be so blunt, but have you taught at Hogwarts before?"

"Yes, I have actually, three years ago."

"I see. And the students aren't hard to deal with?"

"No, not really," He replied, curiosity seeping into his features. "I'm sorry, have I seen you before?"

"No, I don't think so... Oh!" She exclaimed, obviously realizing something she had missed. "I haven't introduced myself, I'm sorry! My name is Evelyn Morgan, I'm teaching Wandless Magic this year."

"Wandless Magic, eh? Well, my name is Remus Lupin, I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. And aren't you a little young to be teaching?"

"Me? Oh, no, well- I mean yes, but I have an exemption from the Ministry. I finished seventh-year at Beuxbatons at the age of twelve, so I guess I got a head start."

"Wow, that's great," He complemented her, looking thoroughly impressed. "I'm sure we'll get on well."

"How are you Harry?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh... fine. How are you?"

"I'm quite well thank you. And how are you, Ron and Hermione?"

"Uh, we're great, thanks," Ron said awkwardly, as the loudspeaker came on.

"_Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station within the hour."_

"Well, I'd best be leaving, I have a meeting with Albus shortly," Evelyn stated, taking her bags from above her. "It's been a pleasure meeting you all." She curtsied to them all, picking her bags up and hurrying out of the compartment

Later that evening, Albus Dumbledore stood, looking over the students in the Great Hall. Sorting had finished, and everyone was waiting impatiently for dinner. Upon noticing his presence, the students turned to look at him, and the Hall fell silent.

"Thank you and welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts! I trust that you all arrived safely, and are prepared for your classes which will start tomorrow. On that subject I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I would like to welcome the latest addition to our staff, Professor Morgan-" But he was interrupted as she stood and whispered something in his ear, then sat down again. "Sorry, she insists that we all call her Evelyn, who will be teaching a new and compulsory subject, Wandless Magic. All students will see their timetables will have been adapted to fit in this new part of the curriculum. Now, as you all know very well, the Forbidden Forest that surrounds the school is exactly as it's name suggests; it is forbidden to all students. Also! As you well know now, Lord Voldemort has risen once again, so all students travelling to and from Hogsmeade will be searched upon entrance or exit, and will have a teacher to escort them. I see nothing else that needs mentioning, so, bon appetit!"

And with that, the plates filled with food and everyone began to eat.

It had been a long night. Once again, Harry had been plagued by nightmares, images of Voldemort torturing countless innocent people, even his own death eaters, who of course, weren't so innocent. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. After he had gotten dressed, he checked his timetable and made his way down to the common room, where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

"We have Wandless Magic first, and Defense Against the Dark Arts after," Hermione recited. "I can't wait to see what the new subject offers, and having Professor Lupin teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts will be a relief after Umbridge!" She added enthusiastically. She turned to Harry after not receiving a response. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Uh, wha- Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. Let's go get breakfast, eh?"

Evelyn Morgan sat in her sky-blue classroom, absent-mindedly sending wisps of blue and white smoke drifting across the room while gazing out the window, lost in thought. It was in this state that Remus Lupin found her.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Sorry?"

"Breakfast?"

"Oh, no. I'm not hungry."

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Alright. I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me."

"Okay. And... thank you, Remus."

"No problem."

And with that, he left and Evelyn went back to her thoughts, remembering her dream last night.

"_You must kill Albus Dumbledore, Draco," Voldemort hissed, caressing the cheek of the boy. But despite this, his mind was not filled with love, or caring, no, he felt only satisfied with the punishment of the Malfoy family. They were never true death eaters, only tagging along because it seemed that he, Voldemort would win. Well, they got one thing right, at least. But it meant nothing. They were not faithful to the cause, and so they would be punished. He smiled at that thought. It was extremely unusual for him to smile, and so he used this moment to his advantage. As he looked upon his death eaters, he gave them the warmest, most welcoming smile he could muster, before shrieking at them;_

"_CRUCIO!"_

_He laughed as they screamed and cried and begged, it was a laugh of pure insanity, but a laugh none the less. As he lifted the curse, he strode from the room, listening in satisfaction to the muffled sobs behind him._

Evelyn shuddered, and the smoke dissapeared. Then the bell rung.

She sat at her desk, head in her hands as the students organised themselves outside. She quickly composed herself, standing up and striding to the door. As she opened it she was greeted with the unfortunately familiar face of Draco Malfoy. The memory sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head and smiled, ushering the students inside.

Once at the front of the classroom, she cleared her throat. She saw one of the students, probably Neville Longbottom, turn green, as Harry, Ron and Hermione scowled.

"Oh! Terribly sorry, I must sound like Dolores Umbridge, what with the throat clearing. I've heard of her little... _incident_... here at Hogwarts. It just so happens I woke up with a cold."

Harry laughed, and Evelyn smiled, glad that at least one of her students was happy.

"Anyway, for this class you won't be needing any books, or your wands for that matter. I can recommend some extra reading though, if you wish."

She saw Hermione's face light up.

"I have very few rules for this class, the first is that I expect you all to behave like adults. If you behave like adults I will treat you like adults. That means no fighting, no sabotaging others' work, be respectful and basically treat everyone as if they are your adorable younger sibling. Stand up for them, treat them as your equal, be kind, help them out, that sort of thing. Any questions about that rule?"

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes Ron?"

He looked a bit bewildered at the fact that she already knew his name.

"Uh, well, with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins there's-"

"I am quite aware of the situation between your house and Slytherin, Ron, and my second rule is that you leave all inter-house rivalry at the door, and the same goes for any bad attitudes. And yes, that means you, Pansy."

Pansy, too, looked shocked. Evelyn was having fun with this.

"My third rule is that everyone is to be on a first name basis. I don't like this 'Mister and Miss' buisness. It makes you sound like you're all from the Aristocracy of the French Renaissance. My fourth rule is that under no circumstances is there to be any teacher-appointed homework. If you want to succeed in this class, you will push yourself to strive for excellence. My fifth rule is that we are to learn from our mistakes. That means that there will be no badgering, teasing or other forms of harrassment about any mistakes made in this class. Remember this; it is your attitude, not your aptitude, that determines your altitude!* And my sixth and final rule is that there is to be no wand magic in this class, at all. If I find anyone using their wands I will confiscate them and you will suffer in all your other lessons."

Draco Malfoy's previously unattentive head shot up in concern.

"What? No wands? That's madness!"

"No, Draco it isn't madness. This subject is called Wandless Magic for a reason."

"But you can't-"

"Can't what? Can't see past your own small mindedness?"

He sighed in resignation and put his head in his hands, a mirror image of what Evelyn had been doing moments earlier.

"Alright, if there are no more questions, we'll get straight into teaching. I hope to make this your favourite subject by the end of the week, Draco."

Evelyn waved her hand, and hundreds of tiny balls of various shades of blue and white light filled the air, like tiny fireflies floating on the air. All the students gasped and Draco looked up in awe.

"Can't perform magic without a wand, eh? Doesn't look so impossible now, and this is the most basic spell you'll be taught!"

Immediately Hermione started imitating her.

"Very good Hermione! Now if everyone could copy me, just wave your hand like this."

She slowly swept her right hand left to right, before flicking it, and more lights exploded from her fingers. She watched as the others attempted to do the same, to no avail. Hermione looked frustrated.

"Don't worry, there's more to it than just waving your hand. Now, could you stop what you're doing and step away from your desks, please?

The others stood up and pushed their chairs in. Evelyn waved her hand and the desks and chairs stacked themselves against the wall. She waved her hand again and some of the panels on the wall opened to reveal cupboards filled with fluffy blue cushions, the fabric of which was identical to the carpet. The cushions flew out, each one throwing itself at a student, whom caught the soft blue shapes just before it hit them in the face, even Neville.

"I want you to sit on these cushions on the floor, and close your eyes."

They sat, and Evelyn stepped toward them.

"I want you to ignore any outer sensations, other than my voice. Focus on what lies within. You are meditating in a sense, concentrating on the energy within your body, the magic spark that lies untapped within your soul. Can you feel it?"

Nobody moved, nobody spoke.

"You aren't looking hard enough. Can you feel that little separate part of yourself, hidden beneath layers of thought, lying dormant, gently brushing against your conciousness? It's tiny, but it's there, just a tiny little part of yourself that's always been there, operating unnoticed by you. Can you feel it?"

After a few moments Hermione let out a gasp and waved her hand as she had practiced before, and tiny bright orange dots flew from her fingers. Heads shot up around the classroom, staring at Hermione in awe. Seconds later they went out, and her excitement faded.

"I lost it! It was right there but I lost it!" She exclaimed, disappointed.

"I see. I hadn't considered this. You aren't as young as some of the other students, so you're more used to being out of contact with your _sv'liry__h_. What shall I do?" Evelyn wondered to herself as she paced up and down the room. Every eye in the classroom was following her as the walked. Slowly Draco raised his hand.

"You could, uh, maybe teach us individually?"

"Are you kidding, Malfoy? That would take all year just to teach us the basics!" Ron exclaimed.

"First name basis, Ronald! Do not leave ideas unconsidered just because of prejudice! For all you know he may one day suggest the idea that saves your life!"

"You know, Evelyn's right. These fights are getting old," Hermione sighed, looking between Ron, Harry and Draco.

"Surprisingly, I agree," Draco mused, raising a sculpted eyebrow at Ron.

"Well, this is wonderful, but would be better discussed outside of class time. Now, I may use your idea, Draco, but these tutorials would be both inside and outside of class. Hermione, Ron and Harry, you'll be first, come to my office after dinner tonight. For now, we'll go back to the theoretical side of wandless magic, and the rules that surround it. I think for this lesson we'll go without desks, just to get you used to it."

**Sv'liryh is a random word I made up, it sounds cool, you say it "SS-vel-EE-rah". See? It's awesome. I made up a word. I made up another word too, but it's not as awesome, and not included in this story. It's Enbahangingorgen, said "EN-bah-HANG-gen-GOR-gen". ("Gen" is said like "Ken" not "Jen"). I made it up four years ago. No wonder it sucks. R&R!**

***Quote from Zig Ziglar. I love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so you may well be asking why I'm uploading this, and not my Fallen fic. And why my other HP fic has gone. Well, first thing, is that my brain is currently boycotting that fic. Don't ask me why, it always does this. Stupid bunch of neural stuff. My brain and I have this love/hate relationship. Just like a good Dramione fic. Anyway, second thing. I didn't like that HP fic. It bothers me. I'll rewrite it eventually. Anywho, on to the story.**

It was nearly 7 o'clock when Harry, Hermione and Ron approached Evelyn's office. Where there should have been a door was a mural, a willow tree dominating the picture, its leaves waving gently in the breeze next to a bubbling river. The sky was obscured by a vast tropical-looking rainforest which lined the background. Tiny birds with fanned tails hopped between branches, their bright song filling the corridor. Around the scene drifted the same glowing blue balls that Evelyn had conjured earlier, in varying sizes, gliding between leaves and around long silken blades of grass. Harry raised his hand to touch it just as the globes of light gathered around the river which then began to rush furiously as the wall seemed to melt away along it, revealing a door made of polished obsidian.

"Come in!" Evelyn's voice called from behind the door, which flew open. Evelyn was standing on a stool, attempting to retrieve something from a high shelf as an all too familiar sihouette busied himself with a collection of vials filled with multicoloured liquids upon a desk. Harry paused as the dark figure turned to reveal the scowling figure of Severus Snape. He turned to look at Evelyn.

"Couldn't you just summon it?" Snape questioned, one eyebrow raised in condesention.

"No," She replied breathlessly, her arm stretching to its limits. "I put anti-summoning charms on everything. I just... Arrgh! These shelves are infuriating!"

"Let me get it," Snape offered, picking Evelyn up around the waist and placed her on the ground. She stumbled backward as her feet touched the ground, but Snape caught her just before she fell, steadying her before reaching up and grasping the elusive vial.

"That will be all, thank you, Miss Morgan."

"Please, call me Evelyn. You know, everyone is equal and... uh... stuff?"

"Quite," He responded in his usual curt manner, before sweeping out of the room with a final glare at the trio. The door slammed behind him.

"Geez, what was his problem? Looked like he had a blast-ended skrewt permanently stuck up his nose!" Evelyn exclaimed, giggling. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Anyway, to the lesson," She waved her hand and four pale violet cushions flew out of a similarly coloured cupboard. "Take a seat, and we'll begin."

An hour later, at eight o'clock, and the three of them were summoning huge balls of light and racing them around the room. Evelyn and Hermione were busy discussing reading materials near the magnificent bookcase that encompassed the entirety of the back wall, whilst Ron and Harry were bouncing their lights off each other's.

"Harry, Ron, be careful, you might-" But Evelyn was too late as Ron's light flew into a massive stack of paper, sending them flying all over the room. Just then the door opened and a figure stepped in, waving their wand and sending all the papers back into the pile.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked the voice of one Remus Lupin.

"Oh, thank you, Remus! We were just having a wandless magic tutorial, and Ron's light bumped my First-years essay stack."

"Sounds like fun, would I be intruding, or could I join you?"

"Oh, no, of course, uh... Hold on a second..." She flicked her hand and another pillow came hurtling out of the cupboard. "Take a seat! I presume you already know the basics?"

"Well... Not really."

"That's fine! I _am_ the Professor of Wandless Magic, after all!"

Another hour passed and Harry, Ron and Hermione were escorted back to Gryffindor tower by Evelyn. As she returned to her office she heard raised voices in the corridor. Peeking around the corner she saw the arguing figures of Albus Dumbledore, Severus, and Remus.

"I will not let you send him out like some animal for slaughter, Headmaster! He's just a boy!" Severus exclaimed.

"I agree. This is Harry we're talking about, not bait in a rat trap!"

"We have no choice. Harry himself has agreed. The decision has been made-"

"We always have a choice! It's like you've so aptly said, _Headmaster_, 'the choice between what is right, and what is easy'. You are doing what is easiest for _you_!"

"I am doing what I can to avoid the chaos that would be let loose if I did nothing, Severus! I am trying my hardest!"

Evelyn stepped out from her hiding place.

"All great changes are preceded by chaos*, Albus. One should never try to avoid it."

"Miss Morgan," Severus greeted coldly. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Please Severus, how many times must I say it? Call. Me. Evelyn. And whilst it may be rude to eavesdrop, it is ruder to discuss the fate of someone who trusts you without their knowing, and even ruder not to offer advice where it is duly required."

"And what, may I ask, makes you think we require your advice, _Evelyn_?

"The fact that you and Albus are squabbling like you've been married for the last sixteen years," Evelyn reasoned with a smirk.

"Well then, as it appears that we are in need of your _vast_ intellect and wisdom, would you like to add to our discussion?"

"Of course-" She swayed on the spot, her vision blurring suddenly. A high pitched scream filled her ears and she staggered forward, only to be caught by a tall, masculine figure. From what little she could see, it appeared to be Remus, and she could barely hear his urgent voice calling to her within the quickly approaching darkness.

His voice was the last thing she heard above the screaming.

"_Evelyn! Evelyn..."_

***Quote from Deepak Chopra**

**So... Any good? No? You should review anyway. Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside. Fuzzyness = Updates. On all my fics. Mwahahaha! Incentive!**

**Lots of Hugs and Fish Custard,**

**~Iwantafez**


End file.
